Nichlas' Adventures
by Rasaxe
Summary: One Piece is One Piece but what happens when a young man from the real world somehow falls into the world of One Piece. Follow Nichlas Adventures through the Grand Line with everyone's favorite pirates. Takes place from Whiskey Peak.
1. Chapter 1 Whiskey Peak

Hello, my name is Nichlas Darling Rasmussen. I am just a normal guy of the age of 19 from Denmark. I am Autistic and was diagnosed in the year 0f 2010. I am also a fan of One Piece and have followed it since 2001. Why am I telling you this? Cause this is my story on the Grand Line.

I was about to read the newest chapter of One Piece when it happen. I was alone home in the middle of the day since I couldn't handle school for the second time this year. My mother and father had gotten a divorce the year prior so I was still pretty down. I had just been to my doctor yesterday and she told me that I probably should lose some weight. Hey, I understand that I am a little chubby (With a weight of 117 Kilograms) but thanks to my height of 1.9 Meters wasn't it such a big problem in my opinion. I sat in front of my laptop and started to read when it went high wire on me.

"What!" I said. I took my phone and was about to call my father when a black symbol appeared on the screen. A pair of dark wings, a long tail and a head on a long neck that together took the shape of a dragon. Mesmerized, I just looked at the symbol till it suddenly jumped out of the screen and grabbed me. I was shocked as it dragged me inside the screen and into oblivion.

When I woke up was I in an alleyway with half a moon above me.

"Nrrggh what happen?" I questioned myself. I then noticed that something fairly heavy was on my stomach. I lifted my head and saw a fruit. Grim looking, the fruit was the size of a melon and had what appeared to be black scales with crimson markings. I held it up and looked at it a while before I hear shouting.

"He is over here!" shouted someone. I looked past the fruit and saw a mob run past the end of the entrance of the alleyway. I wasn't sure what was going on but I did saw that those guys were armed to the teeth so I figured it was best to hide. I looked around and saw a door close to me so I decided to enter. What I didn't know is that I was already being watched by a shadow.

When I was inside figured I it was a kitchen. I suddenly noticed that I was pretty hungry.

"Good timing" I told myself and put the fruit on the table. I went to the fridge and looked inside. Empty. I looked a little around for a cabinet but there were nothing. I sighed until I remembered the fruit. I looked at it a while before I grabbed a big knife and went for it. It looked like it would be a tough nut so you figure I was surprised when the knife went through it like a hot knife through butter. The inside was a crimson red like blood. I cut up the fruit and took a bite.

"UAGH" I said as I spit it out. It tasted like shit! As I tried to remove the taste from my tongue (Unsuccessful) I thought about how such a horrific fruit could exist. Suddenly growled my stomach pretty loud and I realized how hungry I where. I began to eye the fruit a little until I gave up.

"Shit…" I said before I digged in again. After a couple of minutes was it eaten and I was full.

"Jesus that was disgusting" I told myself. Suddenly felt I something long hitting me on top of my head. I crouched down and held my head in pain.

"That hurts like hell!" I shouted as rubbed my head. Suddenly felt I something coming towards me. I don't know how but it was like all my senses slowed down and allowed me to absorb what was happening. I felt it. My assailant stood behind me and swung his long weapon at my head. I could feel where it would land and I knew the danger of being still. I readied myself and would have dodged it if it weren't for one problem… I was too slow.

**Slam!**

The weapon connected and the pain intensified.

"AAAUUU!" I shouted.

"Where is the fruit!?" shouted a feminine voice. I was so surprised that I forgot the pain and looked back. Standing there ready to swing her staff was a familiar orange haired girl. She was about to swing when I almost screamed "Na… NAMI!"

She stopped her attack and we looked shocked at one another.

"Excuse me!?" she said, shocked over the fact that I knew her name. "How come you know my name!?"

I was too shocked to speak. How come a character from my favorite manga appeared before me? I tried thinking about it but something caught my attention. A guy. Just a random thug stood in the doorway and aimed his gun at Nami's back. She hadn't noticed him. Then everything went slow-motion. The gun clicked and Nami turned around as she noticed him but she wouldn't make it. I didn't know what to do when I suddenly kicked her ankle. She fell and the gun fired. The shot missed by a hair and hit a pot instead. I quickly got up and grabbed the knife. With a quick swipe of my arm sent I the knife flying and it lodged itself into the guy's shoulder.

"ARRGH!" screamed the guy as he dropped the gun and fell to the ground. Both me and Nami looked astounded at the squirming guy until I snapped out of it and went to Nami's side.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I held out a hand. Nami snapped out of her astonishment and looked at me. Unwillingly, she took my hand and I helped her up. She quickly distanced herself from me and held her staff like she was going to attack.

"Ok, who are you and how do you know my name!?" she question almost menacing. "ANSWER ME!"

I held up my hands and told her "I-I don't know how to say this right but my name is Nichlas!"

"Nichlas?" she said and looked like she was thinking about if she knew that name. "Never heard of you!"

"Please!" I almost screamed as she threatens me with the staff. "I know it is suspicious! Please bear with me till we get somewhere safe!"

Suddenly a gunshot sounded and the pot was hit again. Both me and Nami looked towards the door and saw another guy standing over his wounded friend with a gun in his hand. Nami quickly looked at me and nodded before saying "Follow me!"

She ran into the next room and I quickly followed. In there was a stairway to the roof so we quickly ran up it. When we were on the roof ran Nami towards the edge and jumped to the other roof. She looked back and called out "Jump!"

"No way!" I shouted back. I knew I wouldn't make it.

"It's your only chance!" Nami shouted back. I sweated as I looked at the distance between the two buildings. Suddenly came another gunshot and I looked back. Running towards me were several men and women with swords and guns in hand. In that moment I just felt like 'Fuck it'. I leapt with all my might and actually reached the other side.

"What the hell…" I quietly said as I looked down my body. I then noticed that Nami was running without me and the mob still was after us. I swear to god I should had ran more back home.

* * *

><p>I was exhausted. I have never run as much as I did that night. They chased us over the rooftops for some time till we ended up in a dead end.<p>

"There is no way out!" said Nami. We had ended up on a roof that was cut off by its three neighbors. The mob was just around the corner so we couldn't go back. I looked at our situation when I noticed a window.

"There!" I said and pointed at it. Nami looked and we ran to it. It was at least 2.5m up so we couldn't reach it.

"How are we getting up there!?" asked Nami. I went to the wall and cupped my hands.

"Here. I'll give you a lift" I told Nami. She nodded and I lifted her up. When she was inside reached she her hand out to lift me up.

"Take my hand!" told Nami. I looked at the hand and shook my head.

"I'm too heavy" I told her. "Go!"

Nami looked almost pleading at me a second before going inside. I looked at the window while thinking about how I was going to hold off our hunters.

**Bang!**

A gun was fired and I felt pain in my shoulder. I looked back as I fell around and saw they already were here. I leaned myself up the wall as they closed in. The only thought that went through my head was 'Shit' as the pain pulsed and a lone tear fell. I guessed I was going to die. One of the men ran towards me with a sword held high and I closed my eyes, accepting my fate.

**Smack!**

When I heard that sound opened I a single eye before they both opened up. Standing over the now knocked out guy was Nami who looked at me with a mild angry look (Yes, she can be mild angry).

"Nami…" I said. She still stared me with the same expression and asked "Don't be so ready to die"

Those words went through me like electricity. I was ready to die? I was ready to throw away my life? As those thoughts ran through my head charged another thug Nami. She noticed this and quickly swung around. Smack! The guy was down. Three more guys charged Nami as the others loaded their guns. Nami fought back the best she could and knocked out two of them but the third was a little more persistent. Suddenly he swung his sword unexcitingly and cut Nami's side.

"NAMI!" I screamed when I saw this. She screamed. She screamed out in pain as she fell to her knees. I could then hear clicks of guns. The rest of them were ready to fire. I barely remember what then happen just that I ran. I ran with all the might my legs could muster. I closed in on the guy who cut Nami and I don't know how but… I punched him.

**POW!**

He was sent flying into some of his companions and knocked them out cold. The rest of them changed their target to me and fired. The bullets flew and should have hit me but I dodged them. It was like time slowed down again like when Nami tried to knock me out but my body could somehow move fast enough to slip past the bullets and move in on them. My body pulsed, the blood rushing through my veins and my muscles stirring. I didn't notice it then but my body transformed itself while I closed in on them. I grew in size rabidly and my skin shredded to reveal black scales with crimson markings. A tail grew longer behind me and a pair of dark wings sprouted out of my back but I didn't notice. The only things I knew that moment were rage! Fury! And a lust for blood! These three things darkened my vision. When I was close enough swung I around and sent all of them flying with my new tail.

**Slam!**

I had defeated them but I weren't ready to accept victory yet. The rage and fury hadn't calm down and my transformation was complete.

"**RRRAAAAUUUU!**" I roared fiercely. I had become a ginormous dragon with black scales. My head was blunt and crimson markings covered my body from my long neck to the tip of my whip-like tail. Nami just looked at my massive figure with a mix of fear and shock. Not satisfied sniffed I the air, trying to find a new opponent. Then the smell of four strong opponents crossed my nostril. As I let out a roar could I feel it! The hunt was on.


	2. Chapter 2 Whiskey Peak

"What was that sound?" asked a defeated Miss. Valentine.

"Doesn't matter" told a defeated Mr. 5. "Those two are the problem"

Mr. 5 and Miss. Valentine sat and looked at the clashing Zoro and Luffy.

"They have tainted our pride as Baroque Works agents" told Mr. 5. "They need to die"

"Right!" said Miss. Valentine as the two charged the combatants. They were closing in when Zoro and Luffy stopped fighting and said "God you're annoying" with a dark glare. They were just about to send them flying when…

**Crack!**

"Huh" said everyone when the wall nearby cracked. They looked at it a short while before…

**Crash!**

Bursting out of the building was a giant black reptilian head. It opened its mouth wide and readied to chomp down on the four combatants. All four jumped out of the way and the head bite down, gouging out the ground.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT!?" screamed Miss. Valentine.

The head spit out the earth and rocks that it had in its mouth. It then lifted itself up and revealed the rest of its body. Black scales with crimson markings. A pair of dark wings. And a long whip-like tail. These features gave the impression of a…

"A dragon! It's a dragon!" shouted Mr. 5 shocked.

"Impossible! That's a myth!" screamed Miss. Valentine. The dragon lowered its head and looked at Mr. 5 and Miss. Valentine. They passed out in fright but the dragon only sniffed the air around them. When it was done turned its attention towards Zoro and Luffy. They stood still and just looked at the massive being before them, their fight forgotten. The dragon's crimson eyes stared at them a while before Luffy muttered "Gum Gum…"

He readied a punch and shouted "**…PISTOL!**" as he let it fly. It hit the dragon's eye. It roared out in pain as it threw its head back. Zoro swiftly moved under its chest and took the stance of the Dragon.

"**Tatsu Maki!**" roared Zoro and he began to spin around violently. Streams of air in the shape of a dragon flew up like a tornado. When it hit the dragon was it sent flying high into the air. The streams continued till the dragon was high above the buildings where they stopped. The dragon fell and crashed on top of the nearby houses, destroying them in the progress. Zoro and Luffy just stood there expecting something as the blue haired spectator and her giant duck just stood there with mouths wide.

"W-What!? A dragon!" she said astounded. "They took down a dragon!"

Suddenly moved something big in the rubble and out of it stood the dragon up. It looked at Zoro and Luffy with a dark glare before roaring demonically. Luffy stood with an unchanged expression and Zoro just stared at its chest.

"Not a scratch" stated Zoro since the dragon appeared completely unharmed from his attack.

"Oy Zoro" came from Luffy. Zoro looked at Luffy and Luffy said "We'll end it after taking this guy down"

Zoro nodded and told him "Yeah…"

They both readied to attack and everyone was about to strike when suddenly…

"STOP YOU MORONS!" roared Nami as she punched out both Zoro and Luffy. The blue haired girl and her duck sweat dropped at the sight of this unrelenting force. The dragon looked surprised at Nami but quickly went for the attack. Nami sighed as the dragon's head closed in. She then readied a punch and roared "WILL YOU SHUT UP NICHLAS!"

**SLAM!**

Not only punched she it but also sent it crashing into a nearby building. The blue haired girl and her duck looked like the apocalypse had begun. Nami turned slowly towards her as the dust settled. The girl almost shivered with fright and her duck took a step back. Nami had shadows covering her eyes but that quickly changed as her smile turned friendly and she said "Hi"

"H-Hi" came from the blue haired girl. She looked at Nami with uncertainty but Nami just smiled friendly and asked "Would you like to make contract with me?"

"A contract?" asked the blue haired girl surprised. She was about to ask what Nami meant with it when grunts could be heard from the building that the dragon had crashed with. They looked towards the ruin and out of the dust came a brown haired man with blue eyes.

"Nichlas!" called Nami out and the blue haired girl looked surprised at Nami. They knew each other?

"Aaarggh" grunted Nichlas as he stumbled towards Nami before falling in front of her.

"Oy are you ok?" asked Nami as she knelled down before him.

"Yeah…" said he weakly. "What happen? Feels like I went out of my skin"

"You kind of did actually" told Nami. "I will tell you what happen in a minute"

Nichlas then turned his head so he could see the blue haired girl.

"Hey Vivi" said Nichlas exhausted. Vivi and her duck tensed up and looked at Nichlas with shock apparent in her eyes.

"How do you know my—" was Vivi about to ask when Nami said "Don't worry. He owes me an explanation too"

* * *

><p>A little time went by before I fully regained conscious and before Luffy and Zoro was awake. At first they wanted to fight again but the situation was easily explained by Nami.<p>

"Shishishishi!" laughed Luffy heartily. "I thought you cut those guys because they didn't cook your favorite food!"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!? YOU!?" roared Zoro angry. Luffy just sat on that barrel and laughed his ass off. I was sitting up the nearby building and still tried to comprehend what I have been told. A dragon? Me? The more I thought about it couldn't I believe it. I am from a world where that is impossible. This really was the universe of One Piece. While I thought it over and over began Nami and Zoro to argue.

"And who the hell is that!?" shouted Zoro as he pointed towards me. I snapped out of my trance and looked up. Everyone was looking expectantly at me. I picked myself up and dusted myself off. Then I looked at them and tried to gather whatever courage I had in me.

"_Shit this is going to be hard to explain_" I thought to myself. I then remembered something. If we were in Whisky Peak then that meant…

"I will tell you everything when all of you can hear it! Until then please bear with me!" I pleaded. They just looked at me like I was stupid and Nami asked "What do you mean with 'All' of us? Do you know of—"

"Please don't say anything here!" I told her. "It would be very unlucky!"

Nami just looked at me with confusion but for Vivi clicked something inside her head.

"Oh yeah" came suddenly from Luffy. "Who is this boss guy you were talking about?"

They had apparently talked about it while I was thinking. Vivi snapped out and quickly refused.

"No! Nonononono. If I told you then you would be hunted down and killed" she told quickly.

Nami grinned and said "Yeah and who would want that. Think about it. A man who tries to conquer a whole country must be incredible dangerous"

"She is right. No matter how strong you pirates may be are you no match against Sir Crocodile of the Royal Shichibukai…" told Vivi. I sighed. I knew this would happen. Vivi shut her mouth horrified and Nami looked equally horrified. Luffy had his mouth open in happy surprise and Zoro asked "Didn't you just tell us?"

I noticed a black feather falling before me and looked up. Sitting there was a condor and an otter, both with sunglasses on. Everyone looked oddly on them till they looked at each other and flew away.

"WHAT WERE THOSE ANIMALS JUST NOW!?" roared Nami demonically as tears fell and she shook a crying Vivi violently. Luffy and Zoro just talked about what they just had heard while Vivi apologized.

"I'M SORRY! IT JUST SLIPPED OUT!" told Vivi.

"JUST SLIPPED OUT! DO YOU THINK BECAUSE IT WAS AN ACCIDENT THAT IT IS OKAY!?" roared Nami. She then let go of Vivi and walked off.

"Nami? You're going?" asked Luffy.

"Yes! They don't know how I look so goodbye!" shouted Nami back. She walked a distance before she noticed the otter from before sketching something. It then showed it and it was sketches of Nami, Luffy, Zoro and me. I can't believe an otter is better to draw than me…

"Wow amazing!" told Nami as she applauded. She then turned around as they flew off and shouted "NOW I CAN'T EVEN RUN AWAY!"

While Nami walked over and sat down depressed began Luffy and Zoro to talk about how great this was going to be. I sighed and looked around. I knew this scene didn't matter because I read this before. Igaram would be here in 3… 2… 1…

"DO NOT FEAR!"

We looked over and saw Igaram with blue hair, similar clothes as Vivi and three dummies under his arm.

"Igaram!?" shouted Vivi. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Wow!" came from Luffy. "You are totally pulling off that look!"

"Idiot…" muttered Nami from her corner. I had to agree with on that one.

"That is enough of that" told Igaram. "Baroque Works will send several agents after especially since you defeated Mr. 5"

He then noticed me and asked "Who are you?"

I looked at him a little while before saying "A friend"

He just looked at me for some time before turning to Vivi and asking "Princess. The Eternal Pose please"

Vivi nodded and handed it to him. Nami came out of her depression and asked into it and Igaram explained how it worked.

"Now princess" said Igaram. "I shall take this Log Pose and travel to Alabasta, acting as a decoy"

He then looked intensely at Vivi and said "We'll meet in our homeland"

I looked at Igaram remembering what would happen now… poor Vivi.

"Let's go" I tell them.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later were we behind the cactus rocks. There was a ship waiting to take Igaram across the ocean.<p>

"This is it princess Vivi" told Igaram. "The journey ahead will be tedious for you so be careful on it"

"You too Igaram" said Vivi. They smiled as he took off and everyone but me and Vivi was about to return to town when…

**BOOM!**

In an instance was the entire sea aflame. The flames towered the horizon and we could feel the heat from here. Nami, Zoro and Luffy looked back shocked as the inferno raged on.

"Already!" said Nami shocked. "They are already after us!"

Luffy stared at the flames for a while before breathing in air and saying "He was a great man!"

"Nami! How is the Pose!?" asked Zoro.

"Eh? It's ready" told Nami.

"Then let's go!" told Zoro. He and Luffy went ahead and Nami was about to follow when I passed her.

"Go to her" I said and followed after Luffy. Nami was a little confused but looked back and saw Vivi. She approached her and saw that she bit her lip so hard that blood dripped down her chin. Nami couldn't bear it anymore. She embraced Vivi in a hug and I hear "Don't worry! We will get you home! Those four might not look like but they saved the East Blue singlehandedly! They will not fail!"


	3. Chapter 3 Whiskey Peak

I followed Luffy as he went to the party hall to get Usopp and Sanji. He smashed the door in and quickly grabbed Sanji by the leg and Usopp by the nose. Then he charged right through a wall to exit. I had my mouth wide. Seeing it on this side of things made me realize how much it actually must had hurt. I continued following Luffy through the streets till we finally came to the harbor. I simply had to stop up and take in the sight before me. The Going Merry. Not the most majestic ship but easily one of those in my heart. Everything was like always. The head of a goat with a sweet smile looked out of the harbor ready to another adventure.

"Hey Nichlas!" shouted Luffy from aboard. "Are you coming!?"

I nodded and jumped aboard Merry with a smile. When I was on deck set they the sails and we were off!

* * *

><p>Before we were out of the inlet woke Sanji and Usopp up from the trip through the streets.<p>

"Hey! What is going on!? Why are we leaving!?" shouted Usopp.

"Yeah! Why are going so soon!? I want to spend more time with all the girls!" shouted Sanji. Zoro sighed and looked at Nami.

"Could you calm them down?" he asked annoyed.

"Already done" she told him. We didn't know how but she had knocked out both of them without the rest of us noticing.

A little time had gone by and we could see the ocean.

"Just a little longer" said a woman's voice mischievously. Surprise flew across the deck and all of us looked back to see a dark haired woman wearing a purple cowboy hat. Nico Robin. Fuck, I better not turn into a fan boy now. She looked over us with mischievous eyes and a mysterious smile.

"Who are you!?" shouted Zoro threatening. The woman just giggled and told us "Ah, Miss. Wednesday. I just met up with Mr. 8"

Vivi looked at the woman shocked and asked "Are you saying… it was you who did that to Igaram… Miss. Bloody Sunday!"

Miss. Sunday giggled and Nami asked "What!? Who's partner is she!?"

"She is Mr. 0's partner and the only one who knew his identity" told Vivi. "I and Igaram tailed her to find it out"

"Correction" said Miss. Sunday. "I let you tail me"

"Oh, so she is a good guy" said Luffy.

"What! Then you was also who told Crocodile about me!" shouted Vivi.

"Oh, so she is a bad guy" said Luffy.

"Now now" said Miss. Sunday. "I only let you because you looked so desperate and because it was so amusing"

"Amusing!?" shouted Vivi. Poor girl…

"Yes, to see a single princess trying desperately to save her fallen country" told Miss. Sunday with an amused smile. I looked at Vivi and her eyes screamed rage.

"Don't underestimate me!" roared Vivi. Everyone drew weapons and Usopp and Sanji had surrounded her and were aiming at her head, the first with a slingshot and the second with a gun.

"Hey Sanji" said Usopp. "Any idea what is going on?"

"No idea but I know that this woman is a threat to my lovely Miss. Wednesday" told Sanji.

The woman sighed and asked "Would you mind pointing those things at someone else?"

Suddenly Sanji and Usopp were thrown down on deck. No one touched them. As they fell was Zoro and Nami disarmed just as suddenly. I looked at every one of them confused before looking at Miss. Sunday.

"What happen? A Devil Fruit?" I asked out but didn't receive an answer. Glad of it actually since it would be wrong if they already knew it. Sanji looked up and finally got a good look at her.

"WHOA! SHE IS A REAL BEAUTY!" he shouted. That's pointing out the obvious. I knew she was beautiful but what did that matter right now? She suddenly begins to talk.

"Don't worry. I am not here on any orders or have any reason to kill any of you"

She then held out her hand and Luffy's straw hat flew of his head and landed in her hand.

"GIMME MY HAT BACK RIGHT NOW YOU BITCH!" roared Luffy. "I HAVE DECIDED THAT YOU DEFINITELY ARE AN ENEMY SO GET DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

Miss. Sunday just giggled as she put the straw hat on her hat and says "So, you are captain of this ship. Monkey D. Luffy. How unfortunate… Small time pirates and a lone princess against all of the Baroque Works"

She then looked a little more serious and said "And how unfortunate that you may never see Alabasta at all"

"What!?" asked many of us.

"Your Log Pose is pointed at the island of 'Little Garden'. So even if I didn't touch you it is still likely that you never reach Alabasta" she told us. Oh yeah. 'Little Garden' my ass! There are dinosaurs!

"Like hell we'll just roll over and die!" shouted Luffy.

"Yeah you big meanie!" shouted Usopp from behind the mast. Me, Zoro and Vivi just looked at him and sweat dropped. Miss. Sunday took off Luffy's hat and with a flick of her fingers flew it with something else. The hat landed perfectly on Luffy's head and the other thing was caught by Vivi. She holds it up and we see it is an Eternal Pose.

"It will take you to an island before Alabasta and Baroque Works don't know of it" told Miss. Sunday us.

"Wh-Why are you giving me something like this!?" asked Vivi.

"It's a trap" suspected Zoro. Vivi looked to be deep in thought but I just smiled as I remembered what happen next. Suddenly took Luffy the Pose and crushed it in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing!?" roared Nami as she fly-kicked him in the face. "What if she really is a good person!? We could have had a safe route all the way to Alabasta!"

Luffy looked up at Miss. Sunday and told her angry "You will not choose the path of our journey!"

Vivi was speechless and I tried not to laugh. He really is stupid.

"How unfortunate" Miss. Sunday said with a smile. She then walked away and jumped over the railing. Me and Luffy went to the railing and saw that she sailed away on the back of a giant turtle wearing a cowboy hat. I just stood there and looked at her getting way as Luffy shouted "It's a turtle!"

"Oi Nichlas!" called Nami from the deck. I looked back and saw Nami waving me over. I walked over to see Usopp and Sanji standing with Nami. Zoro leaned up the mast as he glared at me, making me feel pretty uncomfortable. Sanji took a puff of his cigarette before glaring much like Zoro at me. Ok now I was about to piss my pants. Both Sanji and Zoro were extremely strong members of the crew so getting me on their bad side would be a terrifying idea.

"Ok Nichlas" started Nami. "You promised to explain a few things like for starters, how do you know my name?"

Yikes. This was going to be hard to explain.

"WHAT!" roared Sanji suddenly before asking "WHO ARE YOU TO KNOW MY PRECIOUS NAMI-SWAN'S NAME!?"

Aannd it just got even harder. What am I going to say? Hi I am from a world where you part of a manga and anime? I am your biggest fan? Lucky guess? Shit… I feel like if I don't tell them the right thing then I am going to die. Wait! I have an idea.

"Well this is embarrassing but… I kind of followed you here" I say trying to act as embarrassed as possible. They all just looked at me like I was stupid and asked "What…?"

I grinned nervously when they continued to stare at me and I said "Yeah, I saw you guys in Loguetown and recognized Nami"

"Wait, you recognized me?" asked Nami. I nodded and said "Yeah"

"How?"

"Do you remember a small pirate group from a couple of years ago? Called the Bluetooth Pirates?" I asked trying my best to make up a fake name.

"No…" told Nami confused. I faked shock and asked "What! You stole 2 million beli from us and you don't remember!?"

"Excuse me!?" asked Nami.

"You stole 2 million from my captain and you don't even remember!?" I asked trying to be as angry as possible. Then Sanji stood in front of me and glared me directly in the eyes.

"Don't get angry with sweet Nami" told Sanji dangerously. I took a step back generally scared and fell on my bum when my foot slipped. Sanji just looked down on me till Nami said "It's ok Sanji"

Sanji looked back surprised and saw Nami walk towards him. She stepped past him and kneeled down to give me a hand. I looked surprised on her hand before looking at her face. She smiled and said "If you really resented me for stealing from you then you wouldn't have saved my life twice now would you?"

I looked a little dumbfounded at Nami before taking her hand and get pulled up. I looked around and it was obvious that Nami might be on my side but the others were still suspicious of me. A shadow fell on me and I looked back. Standing on the railing was Luffy smiling like a fool. Then it hit me. I turned around and said "Captain Monkey D. Luffy!"

He looked down on me and I asked "I request to join you crew!"

Surprise was on everyone's faces but Luffy just looked at me a while. He then smiled a wide grin and said "Sure"

Now shock was apparent on everyone's faces even my own. I had just joined the Straw Hat Pirates! I didn't know how to react but throw my arms up in cheers… only to be painfully reminded about my injured shoulder.

"AAAAARR!" I screamed in pain as I fell forward and landed on my face. Nami quickly came to my side and asked "Are you ok!?" while Luffy just laughed at the sight.

"Yosh!" shouted Luffy. "Sanji! Breakfast!"

That is how I began my adventures as a pirate.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours had gone by. Vivi had explained the situation to Usopp and Sanji and they took it pretty well. Everyone was doing their daily business now. Zoro trained with some seriously heavy looking weights. Sanji had chosen to make brunch instead of breakfast so Luffy was pretty unhappy about it. Usopp and Luffy chose that they should catch some fish for brunch so they sat on the railing with fishing poles and a bucket of chum Sanji had prepared. Myself? Well I lay on the deck and was in the middle of surgery… kind of. Nami had forced me to have her look at the wound in my shoulder and Vivi offered her help so now I lay on my stomach while two beautiful ladies are patching me up… life is good.

"Vivi could you get something for me?" asked Nami as she cleaned my wound.

"What?" asked Vivi. Nami then pulled Vivi closer and whispered something inaudible for me to her. Vivi looked surprised at the request but nodded and walked away. Nami then continued to clean my wound. As the quiet took over began I to become bored.

"Hey Nami?" I said and gained her attention. "Why are you patching me up like this?"

"Well… you saved my life back in Whisky Peak so I owe you and I always pay my debts" told Nami before muttering "Unlike a certain swordsman…"

That's right. Zoro owes Nami money after Loguetown thanks to her 300% rent.

"Are you having trouble with Zoro?" I ask, trying to sound like I know nothing.

"He owes me some money nothing more" she tell in a somewhat pissed off manner. She then turned her attention to the approaching Vivi and received what she asked for.

"Here, bite down on this" she told me as she put a piece of wood in front of my face. I looked at the wood and said "Ook…" before putting it in my mouth.

"Wat id fur?" I ask mumbling with the wood in my mouth.

"It's so you don't bite off your tongue" she told me.

Eh?

"Bite the pillow, I am going in dry" she tells me and my shoulder explode in pain. She is using something sharp to dig into my shoulder and fiddle around in there. I look at Vivi and she looks absolutely terrified of what she is seeing. Nami continues to torment me for a minute time before I feel something come out of my shoulder. The pain still throbs as I spit out the chewed up piece of wood and I ask weakly "What did you just do?"

"I removed the bullet with this" told Nami as she held a bloody knife before my face. When I saw the knife struck the thoughts of it dig into my flesh like lightning and I passed out. Before I was completely out I heard the sound of someone shouting while another one just laughed.

* * *

><p>Sometime had past and I awoken. I lay in the middle of the deck and tried to figure out what happen. As I sit up feel I a sting in my shoulder and I look to see it being wrapped tightly in bandages. I try to move it around and can still feel the pain throbbing but not as bad as before.<p>

"Excuse me" says a voice behind me and I jump in surprise. I look back and see Usopp and the duck stand behind me. He snicker a little of my reaction but turn serious again as he says "Nami told me to take you to the cargo hold when you woke up"

"Oh" I say generally surprised. What was I going to do there? "Why?"

"I'll explain on the way" told me as he gave signal to come along. I nodded and all of us went to the cargo hold. On the way told Usopp that Nami wanted me to organize the cargo hold and be in charge of that. To be set in charge of something already is surprising, considered that most of them don't trust me at the moment. I can see it on Usopp. He shoots worried looks at me when he thinks I'm not looking. The duck acted differently. It tried to act like it weren't there, almost sneaking away from me. I sighed as we entered the cargo hold. I looked around and was surprised to not recognize this place. It wasn't that big but held a lot of stuff like wood, nails and iron but also weapons all from blades to guns. Usopp began to tell where everything should be, showed me the heavily fortified larder and gave me a clipboard.

"This is a list of everything in here. You are to check if everything is here daily and note when something is removed" told Usopp. I took the clipboard and looked it over. Usopp was about to leave when he suddenly looked like he remembered something and said "Oh yeah. Your bed is over there"

"My bed?" I ask, removing my attention from the board and look surprised at Usopp. He looks a little nervous and says "Well you're in charge of the hold so we thought you also could guard it so…" trying to sound as convincing as possible. I faked the best smile I could before saying "Don't worry. I need some time for myself anyway"

Usopp nodded and he and the duck left the cargo hold. I sighed and turned to the work I was assigned and checked the cargo hold thoroughly. After a while I had gotten to the weapons. There wasn't that many of them. A couple of guns, a sword and a box of bombs were all. I wrote it down and was about to finish up when I noticed a box behind the bombs. What could that be? It didn't stand on the list. I removed the bombs and pulled out the box. It was long and heavy. When it was all the way out noticed I that something was carved in it but the dust made it unreadable. I dusted it off and read that there stood To Nichlas D. Rasmussen! What the hell!? I quickly went back up on deck and shouted "Hey captain!"

Luffy sat on the railing and ate a fish when he looked at me. Where did he get that? I shook my head and continued saying "You got to see this"

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"I found something in the cargo hold" I told him. I had attracted the attention of the others too so they had also heard me. Luffy nodded and we went down to the cargo hold while the others followed. Once there I went directly to the box and said "Here"

"Everyone gathered around me and saw what stood on it.

"Who is Nichlas D. Rasmussen?" asked Luffy confused. I looked at him dumbfounded and said "That is me!"

"Oh" came from Luffy.

"Why is your name on a box in our hold?" asked Sanji. I looked at him and he didn't look like he would believe 'I don't know'. I tried to think of what to say when Luffy stood up and said "Usopp! Open it!"

"Why me!?" asked Usopp frighten before changing place with Luffy and try to open it with a crowbar. It cracked open and all of us looked surprised into it. There were three things in it. A rifle with a black wooden handle, a glaive with a long blade and a package. I picked up the package and as I unpacked it grabbed Usopp the rifle and Zoro the glaive.

"Hmm…" came from Usopp as he looked over the rifle. "I have never seen a gun like this before"

That's right. Guns in this world are more like muskets in appearance than rifles. I removed the packing and now held a book and a letter. I look at the title of the book and read out loud "The Big Book on Zoan. Written by J.R. Finicken"

Zoan? Wait as in Zoan Class devil fruits? This is a book about devil fruits!?

I dropped the letter and began to read the intro of the book. There was a list of chapters in it and I could see that it was about how you use the power of the Zoan.

"Hello Nichlas…" I heard Nami say and I looked around to see she was reading the letter.

"…we are happy to see that you found our gift for you. We hope it will help you in your future adventures. Signed Shadow" Nami read up. All of us just stared at her till she asked "Who's Shadow?" and looked at me.

"How should I know?" I asked, pretty confused myself. The others just looked at me like they weren't convinced but let it slide for now.

"This blade…" came from Zoro and all of us looked at him as he examine the glaive. "…is cursed"

"What?" Sanji asked with a sweat drop. "How would you know that?"

"It reminds me of Kitetsu" told Zoro. Seriously? If that glaive reminds him of the sword that could had taken his arm then what am I supposed to do with it? Zoro held out the glaive for me to take and I sighed. I put the book down and grabbed the weapon. That's when Zoro's eyes widen.

"Are you ok, Zoro?" I ask concerned. Zoro still had his eyes a little wide and said "It calmed down…?"

Huh? What does he mean by that? I was about to ask when he left the hold and Usopp followed along after putting down the rifle. I looked at Sanji and Nami and they just shrugged before following. I looked oddly at them till they were out of sight and then sighed. I then noticed Luffy and Vivi struggling with something. I got up as I put the glaive down and looked over their shoulders to see Luffy sitting with an Ipad! What the Hell!

"Where did you get that!?" I asked shocked. Luffy looked up and answered "It was in the bottom"

He then turned his attention back and hit random keys on before I said "Hey that's mine!" and yanked it out of his hand.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "What is it?"

"Eh! Well…" I said unsure on how to tell them. "It's called an Ipad. It's an invention from my island"

"What does it do?" asked Vivi curious. I looked at them before signaling them to stand beside me. When they stood next to me dialed I the code into the lock and showed them the interface. They looked like they were in awe of it. I grinned as I slide the interface through the pages and they just had their mouths open.

"I have never seen anything like this" told Vivi still with her mouth open. Luffy looked like he would jump out of his skin of the sheer awesomeness. I chuckled as I closed it and handed it to Vivi.

"Can it do more?" asked Vivi as she tried to enter my code again.

"Yeah. It can play music, take picture, play games and…" was all I got to say when Luffy shouted "WHAT! I ORDER YOU TO OPEN THAT THING SO I CAN PLAY A GAME!" all excited. I looked at him with a sweat drop before taking the Ipad back and enter the code. Then I put on the game 'Angry Birds' and handed it to Luffy.

"Yay!" said Luffy happy but after a short while he looked at me and asked "What am I supposed to do?"

"Put your finger on the bird" I instruct and Luffy comply.

"Pull it to the side and let go" I continue and when Luffy did so became his eyes twice as big when he saw that he just knocked over a castle with a bird.

"Awesome!" he shouted with stars in his eyes before running back up to the deck with my Ipad. I sighed and turned to the box to see if there was anything else in it. Vivi looked after the charging Luffy awhile before turning to me and say "So… guess we are alone"

"Seems that way" I say while finding a charger for the Ipad in the bottom.

"Good" says Vivi. She sounded nervous for some reason. Oh well. "Good cause there is something I want to ask you"

"Shoot" I tell her as I pull up a box of moderate size up. How much shit is there in this box?

"How did you know my name?" she asks and I freeze. Shit forgot about that!

"Well… I have seen you in a newspaper before so…" I told her till she cut me off.

"No, you knew my name like you knew me. Why else would you be so casually about it?" she asks. Damn, how to explain this?

"Ok…" I try to think up a plan. "I was sent by Chaka and Pell"

"What!" Vivi shouts, clearly shocked of this information (Which was a lie) "How do you know those name!?"

"They hired me to find you since they believed you where somewhere in East Blue. I haven't met them in person but contacted me" I tell her. She just looked at me in disbelief and asked "Who are you?"

"I am someone that people comes to when they need to find someone" I tell her feeling a lot like Usopp. "I was hired for 10 million beli to find you but I couldn't find you till I spoke with some pirates that had returned from the Grand Line. They told me that a blue haired girl and her partner had tricked them and taken down their captain for his bounty"

Vivi opened her mouth to say something but looked like she thought back. I gave a confident smirk to make it more believable and continued.

"Then I came to the conclusion that that girl was my only chance to find you and paid a ship to take me to the Grand Line and the rest you know"

"Still, it doesn't cover why you are so casual with me" she points out and I sweat lightly.

"It because I know you. They sent me a file with as much information that they could give me and I familiarized me with it" I tell her. She looks surprised at me at first but ponders what I told her.

"Maybe so but why did you join Luffy?" she suddenly asks. She loves her questions.

"A ruse" I tell her. "Easier to keep an eye on you and when we return you to your kingdom safe and sound will I disappear like I never were"

Vivi looks at me with the same surprise in her eyes but nodded as she said "I guess I can see that…"

I hate lying to her but I can't tell her the truth. That actually makes me think about if I ever will be able to. To tell any of them…

I try to signal her that I want to be left alone but she just gives me a stern stare and says "Not yet. I still have a lot of questions for you" emphasizing 'a lot'. This is going to take a while.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat down and answered every question Vivi had for almost an hour. Jesus! At first she questioned the contract a lot but after the first 15 minutes came we to a subject that actually caught me off guard, Me. At first I was unwilling to say anything but with each passing minute began I to tell more and more about myself.

"I have never heard of the condition called Autism before" told Vivi honestly. I had mentioned it and now she was curious about it.

"Well it is a neural development disorder that is characterized by impaired social interaction and verbal and non-verbal communication" I tell her. She just nods and I chose to continue.

"It is believed that it develops in the womb at an early stage and manifest in the teenage years. It was original believed that bad parenting was the cause of it but scientist has proven…" I say when I noticed that Vivi was completely confused.

"Oh, sorry about that" I tell her as I chuckle nervously. "I am not used to people listing to me so I just rambled on"

"It's ok" she reassures me with a smile. "I actually have another question"

"Oh" I say generally interested. "What is it?"

"Can it be cured?" she asks. I am surprised at that question. Didn't think it would come.

"No…" I tell her as I turn my eyes to the floor. I then hold up my arm so she can see it and tell her "It affects every nerve in my body and will always do so. Even if I received neural surgery wouldn't it be possible to cure it. I am and will always be Nichlas Darling Rasmussen, the Autist…"

I start to feel sorry for myself again like I have done a thousand times before when I noticed something this time. A tear falling to the floor. I look up and see Vivi teary eyed and trying to hold in her feelings. She is crying for me? A stranger that knows too much about her? I can't take it. I lift my hand and was about to comfort her when I receive a boot to the face.

**Crash!**

I was sent flying into the wall behind me and crashed against the floor. I have no idea what just happen but that my nose feels like it got head-butted by an angry bull. As I lie on the floor and squirm in pain slither one eye open to see Sanji standing beside Vivi and looked motherfucking furious. He walks towards me with menace in each step and when he stood by me he kicked me in the stomach. It was like being kicked by a horse on steroids! I hold my stomach as I puke up a mixture of vomit and blood. Sanji just glared above me when somebody shouted "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

I look over and see Nami come stomping towards Sanji before I lose conscious.

* * *

><p>I wake up in my new bed in the cargo hold and feel like shit. I can feel my nose bandaged and sitting a little wrong. Must be broken. I try to sit up but my abs is so sore that I swear to God that they just screamed in pain.<p>

"Don't move" is someone beside me telling. I look next to me and see Vivi sitting there with a soaked towel in her hands.

"What happen?" I ask weakly having a faint idea.

"Sanji is what happen!" told Vivi furiously. Wow, she's seriously pissed. She put the towel on my forehead and gentle pushed me down again.

"He thought that you had hurt me because I was crying! Can you believe it!?" she asks still as pissed. Wow, I really didn't think that Sanji would act out on emotions like that. I mean, he is always so passionate but keeps his head most of the time cool. He really does have a problem with women. I sigh and think of what I should do now. I have been on the ship for half a day and already someone hates my gut. I need to talk with Sanji. He raise myself out of the bed to Vivi's surprise and walk towards the stairs.

"Where's Sanji?" I ask.

"Up on deck but what are you going to…" was all I heard before I headed up the stairs. I heard Vivi call out after me but I did not heed her.

When I came up on deck saw I Nami standing by the railing with Sanji and shouting her lungs out at him. He just stands there and takes her scolding with a lowered head. Poor fella. I begin to head towards them and Nami stops yelling when she noticed me. Sanji sees her behavior and look around to see me. He doesn't look happy. I swallow the pain and approach Sanji. When I stood before him I realize how much shorter he is than me but I am a little taller than Robin so that is understandable. I shake my head as I realize that isn't what I should be thinking about and look directly at Sanji.

"Sanji…" I start but he interrupts me with "You don't have to say anything. Vivi told me what really happen. You didn't hurt her" as he takes a puff of his cigarette. I look at him a little surprise but continue with "But you were right. I did hurt her"

"What!" he says as he grabbed me by the collar. "What did you do to—"

"I hurt her kind heart" I tell him. When I said that looked he completely astonished at me. I should probably tell him everything.

"I suffer a condition that makes it hard for me to interact with people. When she heard that it was incurable she began to cry on my behalf. I am sorry for hurting her but I am happy that somebody would shed a tear on my behalf" I tell him almost tearing up myself. He just looks at me with the same face of astonishment before letting go of my collar and just walk away.

"Hey! Sanji!" shouts Nami but Sanji actually ignores it. "What about an apology!?"

"It's ok Nami" I tell her. "He acted out on instinct to protect someone he thought was in danger. I am kind of proud be crew mates with someone like that" if it weren't for my broken nose that is. I then feel the pain in my gut and bolt for the railing before vomiting into the ocean. Nami just look on disgusted but gently pats me on the back. After emptying the content of my stomach, mostly blood and such, swear to God a lung too, Nami convince me that she could fix my broken nose so we sat down together with Vivi who had joined us. Nami sat before me and held my nose.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask with a funny voice.

"The Den Den Mushi says what?" she suddenly asks me.

"Wha—AAAAAAARRGHHH" I scream as she forces my nose back in its place. What the hell is up with this crew, tormenting me like this?

"There. Back in place" Nami tells me with an innocent smile. I glare lightly at her but she just ignores me. She then looks at Vivi and asks "Is it interesting?"

What was? I look at Vivi and see that she is reading the book that was in the box. When did she get that?

"It actually is. Did you know that Zoans heals a little when they transform?"

Wait what!?

"How do you transform!?" I hurriedly ask, catching her off guard.

"Wha… well…" Vivi says as she flickers through the pages till she arrives at the chapter about it.

"Zoan's transformation progress begins with the blood is pumped through the veins to disperse the…" she said continuing with some pretty scientific words about the technical progress of the transformation. With each word said I become more and more confused and it looks like I'm not the only one.

"Ok stop" says Nami a little annoyed. Thank you! "That's just too confusing. Isn't there a simpler solution?"

Vivi stops and looks thoughtful for a second before saying "There might be"

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Chaka and Pell are both Zoans themselves and they told me a hint to transform"

"Who is Chaka and Pell?" asks Nami.

"They are the guardians of the royal family of Alabasta" Vivi tells us. Nami looks surprised at this information but I just want that hint.

"What is this hint?" I ask. Vivi looks at me and tells me that "You have to find your symbol" What…?

"What symbol?"

"When Chaka and Pell first had they also trouble with transforming. To counteract this they said that they would merge with the symbols representing their power" Vivi told us.

"What are these symbols?" I ask.

"For Chaka was it the moon that represented him and for Pell it was the sun" she says. He, figures since both of them is based on Egyptian gods.

"Ok then how do you find out what your symbol is?" I continue. Vivi looks at me a little while before putting the book down and says "First, close your eyes"

"Ok" I say as I close them.

"Now think of your power"

"Ok…" I say, a little uncertain.

"What do you see?"

"I see…" nothing! Not a fucking thing! Just darkness and blackness and stars… wait, stars!

"I see stars" I tell her.

"Good. When do you believe it is?" she asks me.

"Well…" night maybe? No, there a many stars but no moon even though it is clears. Wait… is that sunlight?

"Close to dawn"

"Is there anything catching your eyes?" she asks me again.

"A small star" I tell her. I see a little star in the horizon but it shines crimson red in the distance. Wait… is it getting bigger!?

"I travel towards the star!" I tell them. I don't know what is happening but I close in on the star faster and faster. At first was it just a speck in the horizon but as I closed closer and closer in on it was I sure. This star was several times the size of our Sun.

"I am before it now. It's massive!" It **is** massive. I can't see either the top or bottom of it now. It flares crimson red and it would have been necessary for me to cover my eyes if it weren't for one thing. A shadow inside the star. It was gigantic, filling the entirety of the star. What appeared to be wings folded out and a head on a long neck looked at me with crimson eyes. Suddenly I began to be pushed closer and closer to the star, closer to the shadow. Wait, I don't want that! Now I feel the heat of the star and it is more and more intense than I imagine. Ok stop stop stop stop!

Just before I touch the surface snaps I out of it and open my eyes. I sweat buckets and my breath is heavy. I then noticed Nami and Vivi just staring at me.

"Did I transform?" I ask while I try to catch my breath.

"No…" Nami tell me but continue to stare at me. Do I have something on my face?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"Your nose" Vivi tells me as she points at it. I put a hand on it and don't feel anything. Wait… wasn't it broken? I feel my nose again and I was right, it has healed. I then feel my stomach and no pain from either that or my shoulder. I begin to remove my bandages even though Nami tells me not to but when they came off shut Nami up. The bullet hole in my shoulder had healed like my nose.

"What is going on?" asked Vivi surprised. Like hell that I would know. No Zoans in One Piece have showed such abilities. Nami looked like she thought about it but just sighed and said "I'm blank"

All of us just look at each other before we hear Sanji yell "Brunch's ready!"

We look towards him and see him enter the galley. I then look around to see Zoro putting down his weight and Luffy, Usopp and the duck leaving my Ipad behind on the deck before going to the galley. I get up and pick up my Ipad before heading up there myself with Nami and Vivi.

When we enter the galley I am pretty much surprised to see a ton of food on the table. All from fish to meat was on it but it didn't lack either fruits or vegetables. There was bread and jam among it also. I sit down in a bit of a daze of all that food but snaps out of it when Luffy holds up his mug.

"Yosh! Let's cheer!" he shouts. "To our new crewmember!"

I look around and see that this isn't really the mood for it. Usopp and the duck looked like they are trying to hide something and Zoro just glares at me. I guess that how it is. It would also be unnatural for them to trust me so…

"Cheers"

Who was that!? I look over to see Sanji stand by the counter and hold a mug up.

"Cheers" I hear from Nami.

"Cheers!" comes from Usopp a little more enthusiastic than expected.

"Cheers" comes from Zoro with a smirk.

"Cheers" says Vivi.

I just look blankly at them before raising my mug and say "Cheers"

"To two new friends, a new crewmember and to a new adventure!" shout Luffy happily. Everyone shouts cheers as we slams the mugs together and of course shatters they all on impact.

"Zoro, you bastard! What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Sanji shouts.

"Eh, like it is my fault, Shitty Cook!" roars Zoro in response.

"Be quiet you two!" roars Nami as the cook and swordsman begins to fight. Vivi just look at the commotion with a sweat drop and Usopp tries to get out of the way. And Luffy? He is laughing his ass off.

They really are crazy, aren't they?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone.<strong>

**I just want to say thanks to all of them who have and will read my story. You guys are awesome! I also want to say that I will not be able to update as regularly as I have done so far forever. The reason I was able to do so was because I had already written a couple of chapters forward before putting it up here but I am sadly catching up on to myself. I will still update as soon as possible in the future so be ready for some awesome chapters :) Also I have reached 300 views on this story in a little over a week! Thank you!**

**P.S. Bad things will happen… (Breaks into evil laughter)**

**See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6 Little Garden

It has been three days since that brunch. I still don't know how it happened but it somehow turned into a party in the middle of the day. We laughed, we ate and Luffy and Usopp even ended up dancing arm in arm on the table. I have never seen anything like it in my life and based on Vivi's expression hadn't she either. The party held out till Nami noticed that we had turned around so we were all sent out to turn Merry around. When we had done so gathered I Sanji, Zoro and Usopp to ask them to train me. They were a little surprised at first but actually agreed on it. Me and Usopp started with practicing my aim with the rifle before Sanji forced me out on a 100 times trip around the ship. As it wasn't hard enough Zoro wasn't satisfied before I did a 100 of fucking everything! Fuck I was sore that day! Luckily I found what you could call a cheat. If I activate my high speed regeneration progress while I am sore wouldn't I be it anymore. How nice is that!? Oh, and about my transformation practice isn't it going so well. I just can't turn even a bit into a dragon again! Argh, how annoying! Well, all is well anyway and we are on our way to Little Garden still. In the manga they reached it on the same day but I guess not everything is going to go like the series since, well, I am here. Ok, I have held you enough in the past. Now to the presence.

It was a sunny day as it has had been till now. Vivi and Nami stood by the galley and charted the course as Sanji just exited carrying a lot of drinks on a tray. Luffy, Usopp and Carue, as the duck's name was, sat on the upper deck and played on my Ipad. They have really taken a shine to it. And me? I was sparring with Zoro and his three swords with my glaive. It was thanks to those superhuman instincts of mine that I actually have a chance against him. The fight was fierce and incredible fast yet it was like slow-motion for me. He swung two swords towards my left. I block with the pole of the glaive. He then tries to hit my right with the blade in his mouth. I force the blade in his hands on the ground and put a foot on them as I raise the other end of the glaive up and blocks the blade. I look at Zoro with a smile but it disappears when I see he smirks. He swings the blades on the deck up and sends me flying into the air. How did that just happen?

"**Tatsu…**" Shit!

"**Maki!**" roars Zoro as he spins around furiously. As the streams of air cuts deeply into my skin I can only think one thing. Fuck… not again.

I crash against the deck hard and the glaive spins in the air before impaling the deck next to my head. At first I glance at it uninterested but that quickly changes when I realize of close that was. I jump up on my feet in shock and the pain from my cuts surge through me like electricity.

"Auauauauauauauauauauaua…" I mumble in pain as I hold out my arms. Damn that hurts.

"Quit whining and get back in shape" Zoro told me harsh. Hey just because I can heal incredible fast doesn't mean I don't feel pain. I'm hurt. In both ways.

I sigh and tell "Give me a second" as I think back on the Morning Star. That is what I chosen to call the red star because of it is always dawn when I turn to it. I as all the times before I approach the star at high speed and before I touch the surface open I my eyes. I look down my body and see all the cuts just gone. I can still not believe I can do this but here I am.

"Yosh, let's continue" Zoro tell me.

Already! Let me rest a minute!

"Ease up Zoro. You have already been through that 5 times" I hear Nami say as she stepping down the stairs. "You might not believe it but he is still human like you. He can die from exhaustion"

Zoro just looks at me thoughtful for a second before saying "2 minutes" Demon!

I fell back over and try to get some rest before I feel a shadow over me. I open an eye and sees Sanji with his tray in hand. He leaves a fancy drink next to me and leaves. Does he still feel bad of what happen? I sit up and grab the drink. The first I think when it entered my mouth was AMAZING! This is a real drink!?

I gulp it down fast and heave for air afterwards when I hear Usopp shout "Land Ahoy!"

I get up and gather with the others on the upper deck to see it. Little Garden is in the distance. I can't stop thinking about what we a going to see there. Dinosaurs and giants! Just how cool is that!?

"Nichlas? Are you ok?" asks Usopp next to me. I snap out of my train of thoughts and notice that I am trembling.

"Yeah" I tell him. "I just was thinking about what Miss. Sunday said" Ok that was a lie but should I say? We are about to be trampled by dinosaurs?

"Oh" said Usopp. I looked at him and noticed that he was trembling. Well I guess I can relate a little. If I were going somewhere that I was warned about then wouldn't I tremble too? I was about to reassure him when Zoro said. "Does it matter? There shouldn't be anything on that island we haven't seen before" WRONG! "Hell, we even have a dragon on board" Ok, that is a pretty good argument… wait, did he just acknowledge me!? I think I'm going to cry.

"What the hell are you tearing up about?" asks Zoro with a sweat drop. Shit I actually did!

"Got something in my eye" I try to excuse but it doesn't seem to work.

"Right…" is all he says before looking away. Goodbye acknowledgement…

After about 15 minutes we are sailing up a river on the island. Tropical trees fill banks of the river so we can't see any kind of life on the island but the cries of birds and beast screams life. This really is a paradise of ancient times. We look around from the deck and see nothing out of the ordinary before Luffy says "A bird?"

"Bird?" I say looking up. In the air is one of those feathered dinosaurs that are a mix between a bird and a reptile. I look at the others and see them shocked so I imitate the closes person. Unfortunately was that Usopp…

"What the hell was that!?" shouts Nami scared. Usopp just has the most unbelievable face on so I have to stop to catch my breath. How is he able to do that?

We then hear something coming from the bank. We turn around and see a tiger collapse, bathed in its own blood.

"That's it! We are staying here!" shouts Nami.

"Hear hear!" shouts Usopp agreeing.

"And why should we?" asked Zoro.

"There is something out there that can bathe a tiger, King of the Jungle, in its own blood!" Nami tells franticly. I don't hear what else she has to say because I see Luffy quiver with excitement. Shit…

"Sanji. Make a Pirate Lunchbox" Luffy told.

* * *

><p>Ok… it has been 30 minutes since Luffy and Vivi took off. Zoro and Sanji took off on a hunting competition and left me, Nami and Usopp behind but before he left told Zoro me to get some wood. When I complained about it shot he me the deadliest glare I had ever seen. My heart actually stopped a second. Long story short, I am in the middle of the jungle… perfect…<p>

I walk between the trees with my glaive in hand, inspecting each one. I needed to find one that I could take with me back and still have a lot with me. Then I find it. A fairly tall tree but not all that thick. Could be useful to turn it to planks. I raise the glaive above my head and enter an attack stance. Zoro had pounded some basic weapon stances into my skull during the last three days so I actually know what I am doing. I have also learned something else during those three days. When I call upon my Devil Fruit doesn't my body not only heal itself but also gains a great amount of strength for a second.

I close my eyes and call upon the Morning Star. Then I swing my blade. At first doesn't anything happen but after a second fall the tree to the ground. Good now to head back to the Merry and—

**Crash!**

Huh? I look towards the noise and see that another tree had fallen. Then a second fell and a third and fourth and… around 10 more… How the hell did that just happen!? I inspect one of the other trees and sees that they were cut. Again… How the HELL did that just happen!?

As I try to figure out how I did that hear I suddenly a low growling. More like a hiss but still, pretty intimidating. I look back and see a dinosaur. Not all that big, around my height and looked 3m in length. Shit it is a Velociraptor like Jurrasic Park! Wait wasn't those based on another dino? Shit it is a Deinonychus instead! That's worse!

The dino took a step forward, the sickle-shaped claw easily catching my attention. I take a step back in reaction of this and the dino look curiously. It probably hasn't seen many humans through its lifetime so it is trying to figure out I am eatable. Ok, it is lucky I got a weapon with the range of a spear. I hold my glaive towards it and stab out after it to scare it off without much luck…

**Rustle…**

That is right… Deinonychus is a pack hunter… COME FUCKING ON!

I am surrounded by a group of six dinosaurs like the first and all of them look at me with a hungry stare. There is only one thing to do! Follow the example of my great teacher… Usopp…

I bolt towards the nearest opening and push a very surprised dino out of the way. While they were confused it didn't stop them from following me in a heartbeat. That's it! No more Jurassic Park for me!

I have run through this jungle for over 5 minutes now and I still haven't lost them! They are still right on my tail! Maybe I should crawl up a tree to get away. Actually, do I have the time for that? I look back to see how far behind they are and the first thing I see is one of them flying through the air towards me. SHIT!

It closes in on me with it sickle claws ready dig into my flesh. I try to run faster but I suddenly trip, unable to regain my balance. Then everything went in slow-mo. The dino closing in with open jaw and claws at the ready. Then something happen I didn't expect. A giant dinosaur chomped down on the Deinonychus midair and threw it high into the air before eating it. The other Deinonychus just looked fearful at the giant beast before running away. I look at the beast as it eats and sees it has a sail across its back and a long and narrow head. It takes me a few minutes to figure out that it is a Spinosaurus! The greatest carnivore to ever walk on land!

I quietly get up and try to slip away when I step on a branch. Fuck you Luck! The giant dino turns its attention from its meal to me and looks curiously at me. Please be full, please be full, please be full! It wasn't…

I am running again just from a 15m long dino instead a couple of smaller ones. Halle-fucking-lujah!

"Why does something like this always happen to me!?" I question myself. When you think about it have I been bashed in the head, shot in the back, kicked in my gut and nose, cut up several times and chased by dinosaurs since I got into this world. That is more than most normal people from my world can say in the span of a lifetime and I have barely been here a week… I guess that means that I am not a normal person any more…

That's when I realized it. I am not a normal person anymore. I am already strong enough to spar with Zoro and I am strong enough to take down this beast. I turn around and call upon the Morning Star once again and set off! 1 second is all I have… 1 second is all I need…

I leap towards the dino and swing my glaive. A second later I stand behind it. It turns it head and looks at me before its eyes goes blank and it collapses. My first kill…

I fall to my knees and feel no energy left in me at all. I fall unconscious and drift into sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! We have reached 500 views! Thank you!<strong>

**I want to thank each and every one of you for helping me get this far. It isn't the first time I have reached this number but it has easily been the fastest. I also want to thank you for all the reviews I have gotten so far. With 13 of them have I beaten my record of 11 and it is all thanks to you of course! Like, how would I have been able to do anything about that? Hahaha… (Quickly deletes fake accounts…)**

…

**YOU SAW NOTHING!**


End file.
